Daughter of Nature 2: The Power of Friendship
by Surfgirl15
Summary: The Titans are helping the newest team members,Sunni and Cor protect their country.Which villain will challenge the Titans when they retutn? Will SunCor return to their home country?R&R! SunCor RobStar BBRae CyBee
1. Prolouge

Daughter of Nature 2: The Power of Friendship

Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to the DAUGTHER OF NATURE! Yeah! OK first off for all you who have NOT read the Daughter of Nature, I strongly recommend you read it! Why? Because you will be totally lost! Now for those of you that HAVE read the Daughter of Nature, I will only remind you of a few things: 1) Anileia is a country out in the middle of the ocean (I made it up for the story). This is where Sunni and Cor are from. And Sunni just happens to be a princess, and she has a huge royal family. 2) Sunni has the power over everything nature (trees, fire, water, can communicate w/animals) Cor has the power over everything weather (sun, rain, lightening, tornados..) Both of their powers are control somewhat by emotions. 3) They are members of the Teen Titans

Please REVIEW guys! It really, really, really helps:)

**Now here we go…**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Sunni, Cor, and Anileia. If any of you might want to use any of them please ask me for permission!

Prologue: How Battles are Won ANILEIA- SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST 

Silently, a tall, blonde teen ran through the dark forest. She sprinted so fast her feet barely touched the ground. Following behind her was a taller, more muscular looking teen; he had light blue eyes that looked like crystals. She was wearing a dark brown tunic and a hood that covered all of her forehead and shadowed her light green and yellow eyes. He had on a brown tunic as well, and the same style she had hers.

Both kept running till they reached a small stream.

It was odd how quiet they were, they didn't even have to tell each other where to go, and they seemed to communicate with their eyes. They walked along the stream till they reached a bridge. When they saw soldiers riding on horses across, they pretended to be fishing. The girl looked up at the horses and slowly moved her hand, which had a white glove on it, towards the running horses, the horses stopped immediately. While the soldiers tried to make their horses go, the two teens approached the soldiers.

"Hello soldiers of Anileia, can you help us find the remains of our house that you burned down?". The boy said, with his eyes still shadowed. The soldiers, who were dressed in red and gold uniforms, carried spears and wore gold helmets laughed at the two teens dressed in dirty, brown tunics.

"You filthy piece of scum, we wouldn't help you anyway, but we have our own problems," the Captain of the soldiers replied, you could tell he was the captain because he wore a gold ribbon that crossed his chest, that none of the others had.

"Yeah, go figure!" The girl softly mumbled. The soldiers gave her a glare.

"We can't seem to get our horses to move." The captain finished.

"We'll I can fix that for you!" the girl lifted her gloved hands once again to the horses, and the horses jumped back and flew the soldiers and their captain off. The girl giggled and she ripped of her tunic.

There stood a beautiful, blonde teenaged girl. She wore a white and gold dress and she had a light, golden cape behind her. "It's time you learned a lesson, its called being polite!" she yelled as she signaled for the horses to get off the bridge. She then raised the water up from the creek and brought it to her. She started spinning and bringing the water along with her, then she stopped suddenly and threw out her hands towards the shocked soldiers. The water followed her hands, which now had blue gloves on them with a gold circle on top of her hand. The force of water nailed the soldiers.

After they somewhat recovered, they noticed the young man was up in the sky. He had taken off his brown tunic as well and was wearing a pair of somewhat tight white pants, and a beautiful gold shirt that showed off his body just right. While the girl looked like a Greek goddess, he looked just as much as a Greek god. From his gloved hands came lightening bolts.

They hit the soldiers and shocked them, they fainted. The girl teen flew over to the limp soldiers and called their horses back over to the bridge. Meanwhile the boy teen conjugated a strong wind that lifted up the soldiers and put them back on their horses. He moved the wind so that the soldiers would lie over the saddles. The blonde haired girl signaled for the horses to return to where they came from. Once they saw the horses off, they put on their dark brown tunics once again, and continued running through the forest.

TITANS TOWER-JUMP CITY 

It had been almost two weeks since the Sunni and Cor had left the Titans Tower. The Titans were extremely worried because they, well Raven, couldn't communicate with them. Raven was trying very hard to communicate with their friends that were saving their home country. So much in fact, BB had to bring her food to her just to make her try to eat. She wouldn't leave her room at all, that was until BB brought her some lunch one day.

"Rae, I mean Raven…Can I uhh… talk to you?" BB asked nervously. Raven nodded her head while meditating.

"Well, I mean… outside on the roof…" he rotating is foot on the ground, which was a nervous habit. Raven knew BB didn't like it too much in her dark room. She sat there quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Fine," she said opening her eyes," but just for a little bit." She flew out of her room and into the common room. BB followed shortly behind. Cyborg and Robin paused from their videogame, and BB gave them the thumbs up. Star, who was sitting next to Robin, squealed with delight.

Raven and BB sat on the roof quietly, till Raven asked, "So…what did you have to ask me?"

"Well…I have, I mean we have, been worried about you." BB said moving his hand next to hers.

"I am fine, I thank you for your concern, but it isn't I who you should be worried about it's Sun and Cor. " she replied looking out to the ocean.

"You taught them a lot, so I am sure their fine…" BB said also looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful outside; it was a warm, sunny day. Just like the one when they met Sunni. Raven realized this too. "Hey Rae..I mean Raven.." BB said," Since it's warm outside, do you want to go to the park and take a walk?" Raven continued to look at the ocean for a few seconds more, BB was afraid she was going to decline, until she turned and looked at him.

"BB, I'd love to. And you can call me Rae if you'd like." She said with a slight smile. They flew down without saying anything to the other Titans, for they already knew BB's plan.

ANILEIA-SOMEWHERE IN A FOREST 

"That was a great lesson you taught them back there Sunny Honey!" the boy teen told the girl as they both ran through the forest.

"Ha! You never cease to amuse me with your funny nicknames Cory Horry!" she giggled in return.

"You and your sense of humor…." He said as he gave a slight grin.

"Well it wasn't me who taught them the lesson, it was the both of us." She said looking deep into his eyes. In return, Cor blushed. Sunni Karwick laughed, she thought it was cute when he blushed. Coran was shy, until you got to know him pretty well.

"I am glad it was you and I who are the ones who got these powers." He replied while continuing to run.

"Me too, it has brought us closer together, I feel like there was a bond between us from when I first remember meeting you." Sunni said softly.

"Yeah, I've felt that too since we were young." Cor agreed.

"I think that is why we are winning all our battles…"Sunni started to say, but Cor finished her sentence.

"..because we have an amazing bond, as if we can read each others mind." Sunni smiled, that's what she was going to say. Just then, Cor stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Cor?" she said stopping with him, he was now holding his head.

"It's…it's…. it's Raven…" he eventually said because he was breathing so hard.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!**

**Chapter One is in the works **


	2. By your side

A/N: Heath if you remember is the evil madman who is in control of Anileia. Sunni and Cor will have to defeat him to take back Anileia.

Chapter One: By your side

"RAVEN!" Sunni shouted. But then she hushed down as she remembered they were hiding in the forest. "Oh Rae! We've missed you all soo much! Is everything alright there?" she continued talking to Raven who was in Cor's body.

"Everything is fine here, what about there?" Raven replied still in his body.

"Oh well it's been tough, but we're hanging in there. We are soo close to defeating Heath's solders! We aren't battling Heath face to face, but we will have to soon. Remember Heath is the evil dude that is trying to take over our country. My entire family is in jail and being questioned about my whereabouts because I am the only one missing. And thankfully they aren't being treated too badly…" Sunni explained.

"Sunni, listen to me. I am going to bring you both back now. Hold on to each other!" Raven interrupted.

"No you can't we have to…" Sunni started, but it was to late. A black bird shaped like a raven flew around covering the two teens with its long black tail. Sunni held on to Cor's body tightly as they were transported back to Jump City.

"Welcome back guys!" BB said exuberantly as he hugged the exhausted Sunni and Cor. Raven and Cor were back in their own bodies. Sunni looked around, they were in a park.

"Hey BB." Cor said with a smile as BB gave him and Sunni a hug. Raven was standing back away from the group hidden in her cloak.

"Why did you not want to come back?" she said softly.

"Oh Rae! We did want to come back we missed you guys very much!" Sunni said as she walked over to Raven and gave her a hug. "It's just we didn't want to come back then, we were almost done confusing the soldiers so then when Cor and I would go after their leader, Heath, we wouldn't have to worry about soldiers helping him because they'd all be confused and out of order."

"I am sorry, I didn't know. I'd send you back right away but I am extremely tired from teleporting you guys. You must be too. Let's return to the Tower, and we'll rest after you visit with the rest of the team." Raven replied.

"Great idea! I miss my comfy bed and your guy's company." Cor agreed. BB offered to transform into an elephant and bring the tired three back to their Tower.

"Friends! Sunni! Cor! Oh how have I missed you!" Starfire screamed when she saw BB, Rae, Sunni, and Cor. She flew up to the Anileians and hugged them tightly. Robin walked behind her and shook their hands with a grin. And Cyborg gave them both a hug at the same time.

After the reunion, Raven mentioned how tired they were from the teleportation and that they should go to sleep even though it was barely 5pm. The Titans agreed as they walked the tired Raven, Sunni, and Cor to their rooms.

The next morning everyone woke up around 11 am and they ate breakfast. As they were sitting at the table after eating, Sunni mentioned Anileia.

" Guys, though we" she looked at Cor," are both very happy to be back, we must return back to Anileia very soon. For we are so close to defeating the evil that lives in our land." she said softly looking down at the napkin in her lap. Cor grabbed her hand gently and held it tight as he continued for her.

"For the sooner we leave the sooner we will be back." Cor completed as he looked at the other Titans with his blue eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" BB asked.

"Who knows? Hopefully not to long, we'll have to make a new plan on how to get the Heath. And once we battle him, it shouldn't take to long to put things back in order." Cor replied. Sunni looked upset because she didn't want to leave her friends again, Raven could read her mind. Telepathically she asked Robin " I think we should go with them." That was all she had to tell him.

"I am going to make a few phone calls." Robin said as he left the table with a slight grin.

It was silent until Robin returned with a bigger grin.

" Titans," he smiled to each member of his team," how does a little trip sound?"

"What do you mean friend Robin?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face, Robin slightly cringed he didn't want to be just her friend… but he answered anyway.

"How'd you like to help Sunni and Cor? If that is ok with them. I called the police and let them know we'd be gone and that the Titans East would keep an eye on things." Robin replied. Sunni and Cor looked at each other, " We'd love for you to help us" they both stated, "but we wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys. You might be in grave danger." Sunni completed with a pale face.

Raven walked over to Sunni and Cor and held their hands in hers, "We are here to help you guys and your country. We're your friends and we'll stand by you always." She slightly smiled at them. Sunni leaned forward and gave her a huge hug. She looked around to the rest of the team.

"Thank you…" she said with water forming in her eyes.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you: )**


	3. The Sand Fight and the Black Raven

Chapter 2: The Sand Fight and Black Raven

THANK YOU TO KKORI FOR REVIEWING!

This chapter was fun to write, even though it is long, because I fully let my imagination type free! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

"So what is Anileia like?" Cyborg asked as they were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah! Are there pretty girls there?" BB asked in a joking way, but Raven did not find it funny as she shot him a glare.

"Oh my! Anileia is beautiful! It is paradise. Well it was until Heath came along." Sunni became excited, "Anileia has everything. It has a desert, many lakes, hundreds of miles of coastline, and a large, beautiful evergreen mountain range in the center of the main island. That is were the main castle is. We have four other castles in each of the states. After we beat Heath, we'll have to take you on a large tour to each of the castles."

"And also we'll take you to Mermaid Bay. It is a large bay with a small island in the middle. From the outside of the bay we take a ferry to the island. Then we go to Adora Beach and watch the sunset." He looked at Sunni and smiled at her, and they both blushed, " It is one of the most beautiful sights you will ever see." Cor added.

"What is the royal life like?" Starfire asked, as she remembered Sunni was one of the many princesses.

"It has it's high's and low's. For one I am one of 5 princesses, and I have 4 brothers, I am the middle princess. I have 2 older sisters, Yasmine and Nicolette, and 2 older brothers, Lleyton and Anthony no one is my age. Isabel and Adam and Isabel are the second to youngest. And Ian and Ilana are the youngest and are identical twins. My mother, Melanie, and my father, Evan, are the King and Queen. About 20 years ago, before my oldest sibling Yasmine was born, my grandparents moved out into the countryside to let my parent's rule.

Yasmine was supposed to rule after my parents, but she instead chose to become a doctor. Then they wanted Lleyton to rule, but he chose to become a pro surfer on Anileia's surf team. Anthony is about to head to college to become a lawyer. And Isabel wants to take the crown next because Adam's dream is to be a writer. Ian wishes to become a police officer and Ilana wants to be a fashion designer. I wanted to become a veterinarian, but now I guess I am a superhero or whatever.

Some Anileians were hoping I would want to take the crown, but I was tired of being treated like royalty, I want to be normal. I would have wanted to rule so I could help the people of my country, but I wished to help animals more." Sunni explained to the amazed group. Starfire had made a list of her family so she and the others could understand without confusion.

"How did you two first meet?" Raven asked. Sunni giggled and Cor grinned.

"Well, do you mean the very first time we met, or the first time we remember meeting?" Cor said with that same grin.

"Both."

"Ok, so the first time we met I guess we were a year old. Weren't your parents searching for a bethrode?"asked Cor looking at Sunni.

"Yes, it was a family tradition that my parents wanted to start." Sunni said almost laughing.

"So yeah, her parents were doing this search for the perfect baby boy for their little princess Sunni to marry. Turns out our parents were friends in high school, so when they came to our house for my first birthday, they saw me and said 'That's the boy! I knew it was him!'." Cor said.

"It turns out that Cor is only a couple days older than me, and our mothers did prenatal yoga together." Sunni added. Starfire had a dreamy look in her emerald eyes.

"Now for the first time we remember meeting each other, we were nine years old." Sunni started the next story. "My mother had gotten pregnant a few times more and was busy. So our mothers didn't keep in contact that much, until we were nine was when things started back up. Our mothers remembered that we were betrothed and so they decided to take us to a beach and go swimming. Neither one of us had been told we were betrothed at all let alone to whom, and our mothers wanted us to meet 'accidentally' at the beach."

"So we went to the beach and I went in the water first," Cor continued the story," I was swimming all by myself, when I got nailed in the head by a volleyball. I fell face first into the water with a 'SPLASH!'

I heard a girl's laughter coming closer as I stood up. This girl had the volleyball under her arm and had curly blonde hair, and her white teeth were showing through her smile that turned into a laughter machine. I gave the girl a glare, and she stopped and said she was sorry. I thought she was cute, but I wasn't too into girls then, so I decided to throw wet sand at her just to get back.

"As she walked up back onto the beach, I slowly picked up a handful of sand and threw it at her. It landed right in between her shoulder blades. She turned around quickly and surprised me with a ball of wet sandy that hit me on my face. I guess she was prepared; she obviously had brothers because she knew what I was going to do. As a boy, I was embarrassed to have a girl nail me, so I picked up more sand and covered her with sand. Before she could reply with the sand clenched in her hand, our mothers ran down to the shore and yelled for us to stop. The girl gave me another mean look, her mother told her to apologize. She said I started it. I shout back that she started it by hitting me in the head with the volleyball.

"This time my mother told me to apologize, and also to introduce myself. I slowly walked over to the girl and mumbled I am sorry and stuck out my hand. She gladly shook it, but of course with her hand holding the sand. I jumped back and she started to laugh once again. Her mother said ' Sunni! That is not the way a princess acts!'.

I became dumbfounded. The thoughts ' I just threw sand at the Princess Sunni ran throughout my mind.' I was worried I was going to get in trouble by the Royal Police, or worse my dad, he loved the royal family. Then I realized that my friends would love to hear about it and I'd be most popular.

"Then without her mother having to tell her, the girl softly said 'I am sorry. I should not have thrown sand at you. Please forgive me.' I was shocked, but then I felt bad because I started it and I did not bow the princess. So I immediately bowed down at my waist, and raised my head and said ' You are forgiven though you did nothing.' With that the princess stuck out her hand and said ' I am Sunni Karwick. It is very nice to meet you.' I raised myself back up to standing up and took her hand gently and shook it with up most care. ' I am Coran Thompson, it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Sunni.' She shook her head after I said that and said, ' Please Coran, just call me Sunni.' And I replied ' Alright Sunni, please call me Cor.' And we both smiled at each other." Cor finished the cute story with both of them smiling the same smiles.

"That was sweet story, but what's up with you two? Are you still betrothed?" Robin asked turning his head towards Sunni and Cor, for during the little love story he had been looking at the also dreamy Starfire.

"Well a few years later after we met, my oldest sister was about to turn 18, and my parents introduced her to the man that was her betrothed, she did not like one bit. My parents became frustrated because they still didn't tell her that she was going to marry him, and now it was going to be harder for her to follow the arrangement." Sunni replied.

"And throughout all this, Sunni and I had been good friends for 4 years. And we too didn't know about the arrangement. That was until her parents called my mother, father, and I to the castle for a weeklong stay. On our first night upon arriving at the main castle, both our parents and ourselves ate dinner in the Blue Hall. Everything was going normal until her mother said ' Children, we have something to tell you.' My mother continued with, 'It is not bad considering that you two already get along.' And her mother concluded ' You both are betrothed to one another.' My heart stopped, and so did her's. We couldn't even look at each other we were so shocked. Thankfully her mother broke the silence by saying 'At least you two are friends!' That really didn't help.

"After that things got a little awkward between us for about 6 months." Sunni said. "That is until we saw each other at the same beach again." Sunni and Cor both smiled again. "Then we felt horrible about not keeping up our friendship. So we decided to keep in touch. Around this time the wedding was being planned for my sister Yasmine and the jerk that was her betrothed. It turned out that both didn't want to marry each other because they had a love already. Thank goodness Yasmine is the best public speaker in the family, because she talked to all the family's to which my sisters and brothers were betrothed to, and our parents and talked them out of the arranged marriages because we should have the right to choose whom we will marry." Sunni finished.

"After that, we became closer friends because it wasn't so awkward. It turns out that Sunni and I are close friends now. Who'd a thought? " He smiled at Sunni.

"Awe…. So tell us more of what this wonderful place is about!" Star said.

"Well, it is called Anileia, which is derived from the word animal. And it means ' where animals and humans live in peace' so basically we don't destroy their habitat and they don't destroy ours. Most people in fact eat tofu, instead of meat. We eat lots of fruits and vegetables, also yogurt and eggs. I guess you could say we live a very healthy lifestyle." Cor explained to the amazed group.

"Maybe we should start packing or what not…." Sunni said.

Cor replied, "What should we have them pack?"

"Nothing! Let's go now!" BB shouted.

"B. I think Raven will need to prepare, remember she is teleporting seven people there." Robin replied to the excited BB.

"Thank you guys for watching the tower!" Cyborg said to the five members of Titans East.

"No problem Sparky." Bee said with a large smile as she hugged him goodbye. " I am gonna miss you."

"Me too." He replied. Robin saw how sad Cy and Bee were about leaving each other, so he went to talk to Raven.

" Uhh.. Raven. Cy and Bee seem upset about leaving each other… I was wondering if.." Robin started to say but Raven interrupted him.

"You want me to transport Bee as well…" she said in monotone as she was preparing to send themselves to Anileia. Robin looked to her with pleading eyes, she could sense it. "Fine… I'll try." Raven stated. BB came up next to her after he was done chatting with Aqualad.

"Rae… I think it is really nice of you to be transporting us to Anileia to help out Sun and Cor." BB said smiling. Raven continued to have her eyes closed.

"You know the only reason why I was able to bring Sun and Cor back was because at the park I felt happy and relaxed. I never thought I'd say this but… Thank you BB." Raven said softly. BB's face shone bright with a smile as bright as the sun, he jumped up and gave her a hug, which startled her and they fell. On the ground when no one could see her gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Raven smiled as she dusted her self off and went back to meditating. No one asked what happened.

"Are you ready to go guys?" Raven said so softly no one heard her except Sunni. The group was ready with the new addition of Bumble Bee. Everyone was smiling as the black raven encircled the group of teens.

They landed with a hard thump in the middle of the forest. They were in the same spot, were Cor and Sunni got transported back to Jump City. One recuperated they stood silently in the forest. It was decided between them that they should break off into groups, (A/N: Thanks Fatcat!) And Sunni and Cor would be the leaders of the group because they'd know where they were going and whatnot because they lived here. Both were very disappointed that they'd be away from each other. But they had to do it.

Sunni led the team of Robin and Starfire. While Cor led the group of Raven, BB, Cyborg and Bee. Yes, Cor's team was bigger but they were going to work with the soldiers, while Sunni's team would lead the way into the castle.

After saying their goodbyes, they went in separate directions, not knowing when they'd see each other next.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME! PLEASE IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK:)

I will update when I return from my trip on Wednesday of next week so that will give me time to write and hopefully for some reviews! BYE!


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter 3: Flashbacks of the Princess and the School Boy

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR IDEAS AND SINCE I AM WRITING TO HAVE FUN WITH MY IMAGINATION AND ALSO TO ENTERTAIN YOU COOL DUDES I WILL CERTAINLY USE YOUR IDEAS! BUT OF COURSE I WILL ADD MY OWN LITTLE TWIST. YOU IDEAS WILL BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

**AS YOU MIGHT NOTICE THE LAST CHAPTER SEEMED TO FOCUS ON COR AND SUNNI AND HOW THEY MET. THIS CHAPTER I LIKE A LOT BECAUSE YOU WILL SEE THE CONNECTIONS BETWEEEN THE TITANS RELATIONSHIPS TO THEIRS. THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS AS THE TITLE SAYS OF THE PRINCESS AND THE SCHOOLBOY, HOEFULLY YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU FEEL HAPPY, AS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WON'T BE AS LOVEY DOVEY. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Three teens walked through an evergreen forest. One was leading the group. She wore a white and gold dress that sparkled in the light, and her hair was a shiny golden color. Her face had a slight smile, but you could sense that she was also worried.

Following behind the swift walking leader were the other two teens. One of them had a tight outfit that clung to his body, it was red and green. His jet-black hair was spiked up high, and his eyes were covered in mystery. Lastly, was a teen that was taller than the boy, she wore a short skirt and halter-top that were purple. She had long, red, flowing hair and bright emerald eyes.

Suddenly, the golden blonde leader stopped, and her group did as well.

"How do you think Sunni, Robin, and Starfire are doing right now? Asked BB to their concentrating leader.

"I hope that they are fine." Cor said to himself as he walked swiftly through the river that they had to cross.

"Cor, I know you're worried about Sunni and all but," Raven started. "..but I" she looked around to her teammates, "We're worried about you."

"I thank you for your concern but I am not worried about her, I just will miss her." He said as he dropped his head and stopped walking.

"Man, he's got it bad." Cyborg whispered to Bee.

"I think this is a grand place to rest for the night!" Star said with her exuberant smile, as she dashed around the small cave.

"I'll go get some wood for a fire." Robin said as he turned around to walk into the forest.

"Don't worry about it," Sunni replied as she lifted her hands to the nearest tree raised it out of its roots and laid it on the ground. She sliced a small part of it off, and lift it with the fire from her hands, she did this in a matter of seconds. " Anyways, it would have been to dangerous for you to go off into the woods by yourself."

Cor was walking in front of his group, and every so often he'd look back to see how they were doing. Cyborg and Bee were holding hands and walking in the back laughing at a joke Cy had just made. Following behind was BB who was trying to make Raven laugh, but Raven who was the last one was certainly not amused. Walking quickly an apple tree Cor remembered of a time he and Sunni had climbed an apple tree similar to the one he just was under.

Flashbacks are in italics 

_It was an overcast day, and there was a slight chilly breeze flowing through the trees. As the 13 year olds, Sunni and Cor, walked and talked as they dodged each tree. They were in the main castles largest forest, it was called Apple Forest even though it was believed to have no apple trees._

_As they laughed about the small events of the day, they came upon a small clear grove. And in the center of the grove, was a single apple tree. The tree was very large for an apple tree, it had long and thick branches that spread out like wings. It was covered with leaves and ripe apples. All in all it was perfect for climbing._

_Sunni sprinted first and climbed up as fast as a leopard. Cor followed behind, but stopped at the trunk of the tree._

"_Betcha I could climb higher than you!" Cor shouted to Sunni who was half way to the top._

"_Let's see it!" replied the competitive Sunni. Cor then jumped up on the tree and held on the first thick branch he could grab. As he tried to pull himself up he accidentally kick the tree. His legs were strong from running , so at impact the tree shook. He looked up as he saw a now scared Sunni hold on tightly to the nearest branch._

_Before he knew it he saw red, ripe apples falling down towards him. He didn't know how to react, so he just tried to hold on as the apples effortlessly knocked him down to the ground. Red apples formed a large pile around the shocked Cor. Sunni who was know laughing, climbed down with ease and cleared away the apples._

_Cor who was going to say something back to Sunni's laughter turned with a face of anger to the laughing face of Sunni. His face immediately smiled upon seeing her lit up face, that was when they shared their first long, and embarrassing, look into each other's eyes._

Cor smiled to himself, as he imagined Sunni's bright smile and her beautiful face. Little did he know what was to happen next.

It had already gotten somewhat dark when Sunni, Starfire and Robin ate their fruitful dinner around the dying flames of their small fire.

"I will go into the woods to check if were safe for the night and to get some more wood." Sunni said as she smiled to her close friends, she knew both their secrets. Sunni scanned the area surrounding their cave for any signs of soldiers, and she grabbed some broken branches to add to the fire.

As she returned she saw the cutest sight ever.

Before Raven and BB reached the apple tree, BB had made a lame joke about, surprisingly apples. Raven had just spotted the apple tree that was filled with apples, which were ready for eating, and luckily BB did not. For he was walking backwards the whole time, facing Raven. As BB walked under it, Raven stopped short. She smiled at BB, and he smiled back. She then telepathically shook the tree. And down came the apples. BB reacted quickly and instead of moving out of the way, he surprised Raven and pulled her under as well. Soon both were covered up to their necks in apples. That is were Raven and BB first laughed together.

Sunni saw Robin and Starfire sitting on the log. Starfire was laying her head in his lap, and he was gently stroking her hair with his fingers. With her emerald eyes she looked up to the Boy Wonder. He gently took her hand and held it to his lips, there he sweetly kissed it. Starfire sat up and returned the kiss, but on his cheek. There is were Starfire and Robin shared their feelings about one another. Seeing this made Sunni remember…

_It was the camping trip of Sunni's 15 summer. She went with Cor's family, his mother, father and his twin little brother and sister. His parents had a tent, Cor and his brother had another, and Sunni and his sister had one as well. His family was her family, that's the way it was._

_After a long day of hiking, everyone was asleep but the two teens. They were out by the slowly dying fire, eating smores. They were sitting on a log right by the fire. Sunni casually laid her head down in Cor's lap and looked up to the stars. Cor smiled down at Sunni, then looked up as well._

_Sunni and Cor didn't have to say how beautiful it was or how yummy the smores were, they understood one another. One thing though they didn't understand though, was why people just assumed that they were dating. I mean their best friends! Cor and Sunni always got worked up when a person would ask them personal questions like that. Even the Anileian tabloids had started rumors about their relationship._

_They continued to watch the stars, until Cor took her hand and interlocked it with his fingers and said three simple words in the softest manner. Sunni looked at Cor and saw a great friend, but also a great love. She thought about if she truly felt the same. Moments passed, Cor understood that Sunni was thinking hard so he was polite and kept a straight face. Sunni loved that about Cor, he was very polite. She also thought how he always stood by her side and was her shoulder to hold or cry on. He was also her mentor and.. and…. Now her love? She locked her eyes with his and softly replied his same three words. _

_Cor's face leaped with joy. He leaned down and softly gave Sunni a kiss on her forehead. There was where Sunni and Cor first shared their true feelings._

As if both were in the same mind, Sunni and Cor smiled together though they were many miles apart.

Author's Note: Sorry guys about this chapter. I just finished writing it and I sorta don't like it but I want to get my idea for this chapter across to you. Thank you for waiting! And please review!

Next Chapter: Sunni's group is awakened by a horrible surprise, while Cor's gang approaches the main soldier camp. And there is an introduction to a new character.


End file.
